Solve for $r$, $ -\dfrac{4r - 7}{r + 3} = \dfrac{4}{r + 3} - \dfrac{1}{r + 3} $
Solution: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $r + 3$ , we get: $ -4r + 7 = 4 - 1$ $ -4r + 7 = 3$ $ -4r = -4 $ $ r = 1$